A Rose Torn from the Vine
by Silenne Morte
Summary: Alternate Universe - Robb Stark / Elynna Fossoway (OFC) Olenna Tyrell has to turn to the next branch of her family to stuck a bargain with the North in hopes of uniting the two families through the marriage of the widowed Robb Stark and Lady Elynna Fossoway, her eldest remaining granddaughter, who arrives in Winterfell to offer her hand personally...
1. A Rose Torn from the Vine

The North seemed like a magical land to me before that day. It was a land of various monsters and legends, a land of snow and ice, with people like giants, with great beards, gruff accents, and even rougher manners. That was until the day my carriage rolled through The Twins toward Winterfell entering the North, my future home and realizing this held more terror over me than a pack of direwolfs ever could.

I watched the snow slopes roll by outside as I pulled my heavy, fur-trimmed coat tighter around me, feeling my lips tremble. I never felt so cold in my life, never even saw snow before, I was living in the endless summer of The Reach, ignorant and happy until King Robert died and the whole realm started to crumble from the inside out and my family got involved with the royals, giving my cousin Margaery for the young Baratheon King to wed. Then an even younger, then an even younger one, until finally she and Loras along with my uncle Mace have been murdered in Baelor's Sept.

That is when my life really had to change as I became the eldest granddaughter of Olenna Tyrell, the one to trade away, to marry off to someone with good prospects, power and influence, someone who could defeat the Lannisters and take revenge for us.

"The choice was obvious", she said to me, Robb Stark of Winterfell, King in the North, the one that fights the Others with one arm and Cersei with the other. A man who could use our crops, our men, our insight on his council, who is willing to enter the bound of matrimony once more to secure his place on the battlefield, willing to take me as his wife. Grandmother said I should be grateful that she had arranged this marriage, that I can serve the family and marry a man with honor, not like poor Margaery. And I tried to be grateful, I tried really hard to make myself believe that this was the best thing that could happen to us after losing a branch of our tree.

But riding to Winterfell, leaving the safety of my home, my family, all I ever knew, crossing Westeros, getting so close to the frontlines, escorted by a smaller army of our own only made sure I was terrified from the North by the time I set foot in their capital. I watched the high, dark stone walls appear, towers and banners with direwolf sigils all over, a cold rack of rocks sprinkled with snow from a distance and not much more inviting from up close either. I trembled in my whole being when we got past the gates and the carriage halted. Hild and Myra helped me put on my new boots and straightened out my dress and heavy white cloak over it, checking if my braids were still holding.

\- You look gorgeous, my lady - Hild whispered to me seeing I was fiddling with my rings nervously. - Everything will be fine.

I nodded at her, straightening out, trying to gather my composure to make a good first impression.

\- I present to you the Lady Elynna Fossoway, daughter of Lady Janna Tyrell - one of our escorts announced as he opened the door for me. The cold wind had slapped me sharply, but I got up slowly and accepted his help stepping out in front of everyone.

It a took a moment for my eyes to get used to the blinding light reverting from the snow covering everything around us, but I tried not to squint too obviously as I took a few steps forward, towards the Stark family as I assumed. I ran my eyes over them, trying to put the names to the faces from the notes I was given of them before.

It was easiest to spot the Lady Catelyn, her complexion almost odd compared to the lords and ladies around her, or even just compared to her children, she looked a bit older than what I expected, but her auburn hair and kind blue eyes made me feel right at ease as our gazes connected for a moment. I quickly moved on to her eldest daughter, who looked most similar to her, her younger version almost. There was no doubt about her high-born ancestry, Sansa Stark radiated elegance and sophistication in every detail of her features and outfit, unlike her sister, Arya, who I was most interested in, knowing close to nothing about her. She was dressed simply in pants and a light, gray cloak with a blade on her side, which I found most unusual.

Next to her stood the bastard son of the late Eddard Stark, Jon who was named Snow, whereas in the Reach he would have been called Flowers. His blue eyes watched me intently, his black hair pulled back from his face, making it easy to see that he was not much older than me. He was dressed in black, despite the fact that he was not part of the Night's Watch no more, but a Commander to his brother, Robb.

Robb, who stepped forward to greet me. He was taller than me, broader too, or maybe it was just the heavy furs he was wearing over his steel armor. I looked up at him, his blue Tully eyes resting on mine, unreadable at first sight, making me feel uneasy but unable to break away from them. His hair framed his smooth, rectangular, bearded face that made him seem much older than what he actually was. His expression was nor friendly, nor inhospitable, it was just blank, but his eyes, they held me captive, making me feel small, but strangely enough, basking in his attention.

I quickly got my glove off my left hand and extended it as he bowed to me and took it, mocking a kiss on the back of it. His touch was warm despite the freezing cold and the fact that he did not wear any gloves.

\- Welcome to Winterfell, our home, Lady Fossoway - he said quietly, letting my hand go, so I could courtesy to him, bowing deep as I would to any king.

\- Thank you for having me, your grace - I replied politely, looking at him expectantly. I wanted nothing more than to do all this inside where it's warm.

\- Please, meet my family - he stepped towards his half-brother first to introduce each of them properly and I tried to smile with my trembling lips on them, cursing the winter inside.

His mother was kindest to me, she saw instantly that I'm close to freezing to death and she sent a maid to prepare some tea for me to sip on while the servants unpacked my boxes and crates and my maids prepared my room for me.

\- Poor thing, let's get you inside, my darling - she took my arm and pulled me from Robb's side. - Please apologize in Lady Fossoway's name to our guests, but we will finish introductions later - she instructed the king like he was just a boy, but he didn't take issue with it, he waved Jon to his side and got to it as Lady Catelyn ushered me into the keep.

The castle was, fortunately, much warmer from the inside, they assured me that I got one of the warmest rooms besides Lady Catelyn's as we crossed a corridor and entered a stairway, the walls are laced with the thermal water springing from under the fort, they went on, providing heating to the Great Keep where the family lives.

\- A rather large family, might I add - I finally found my voice again as I was led into a room which I presumed was the Lady's.

\- A pack of wolfs, some might say - she chuckled. - Do you have a large family as well?

\- Two sisters, both younger than me, Leahna and Flora, no brothers, though I always wished we had one - I smiled. The maid from before showed up with a tray and cups. Sansa handed me the first cup and I held it with both hands to warm my numb fingers back up.

\- I'm sorry about the cold - the lady started watching me eager to sip the hot liquid. - I know how you must feel like, but you will get used to it. It's a very big gap between the climate of your home and ours, Highgarden and Winterfell.

\- Actually, we were living in New Barrel at my father's ancestral home, but we spent most of the past few years in High Garden with my grandmother due to the war.

\- I heard you passed near the southern frontlines near Harrenhal, how was that, did you have any problems there?

\- Fortunately no - I shook my head, a bit taken aback by Sansa's question. - The Tyrell soldiers my Grandmother sent with me made sure to get me here safely and they will stay around at King Robb's disposal while I am here.

\- I see - Lady Catelyn noded, quickly changing the subject. - Tell me, Lady Elynna, how old are you again?

\- I had my twentieth nameday just two moons ago, my lady - I smiled, grateful for the lighter question.

\- Such young beauty, I wonder why your Grandmother insisted on sending you here, it should have been Robb, who rides for Highgarden to ask for your hand, not the other way around - she wondered and I wasn't sure if she was genuine or if she was implying something.

\- She wanted me to see my future, where I would live if the King decides to take me as his wife - I answered, looking into my half-empty cup. - And he is fighting a war from multiple sides anyway, it would be illogical for him to ride down south just to take a look at me and then return later to wed me. We wanted to save him time by my coming here.

\- It must have been a long journey, my lady - Sansa commented and I looked at her.

\- It was - I sighed, feeling a bit more uncomfortable as silence set in.

\- We should probably let you take your room now - said Lady Catelyn, standing from her seat, putting down her cup and I followed her lead immediately. - I'm sure you would want to get some rest before tonight's dinner, settle in and whatnot - she smiled at me and I smiled back before we said our goodbyes and let a maid escort me to my room in a different part of the castle.

My quarters were more than generous, a great fireplace adding to the heat of the large chamber that had a view of the Godswood, a sacred place for all northerners. I spent my time till nightfall by bathing and getting dolled up for the night, but all the while thinking about the way he looked at me. It didn't last for long, he didn't show me any affection, but nevertheless, I felt something; he didn't only see me, he had read me in a moment. I just didn't know if he liked what he saw or not.

I didn't manage to find that out that night.

I was seated between Jon Snow and the King directly on his right, but we didn't talk much in the constant toasts they were honoring him with like they tried to sell me on him. I didn't feel like I was the one that needed convincing, more like the other way around. He barely even gave me a look, in conversation with some lord constantly and Jon Snow wasn't exactly talkative either. He asked me about my home and if I knew someone who joined the Night's Watch in my family and I asked why he decided to abandon his oath, which made him quite uneasy giving me an evasive answer. We talked only about the food after that.

I drank more sweet mead than I ever did in my life, but no amount of it washed the bitter taste of utter defeat from my tongue.

I didn't know if I should be offended or ashamed about it once I returned to my room, but either way, I had a strong sense that the King will not take me as his bride.

I felt like I failed Grandmother like I didn't try hard enough to make Robb Stark take an interest in me, ruining our chance to have an alliance with the Northerners, but the next morning at breakfast, he stood from my side and announced our engagement without as much as a warning. When he sat back down, he turned to me and informed me that we will get married in two moons time in the Godswood and hold the celebrations in Winterfell the same night, which was not at all what I was promised.

I was devastated.

This was not I was dreaming of, what my mother promised me before I was sent here. I wanted to get married in Highgarden, in the sept where my parents eloped, surrounded by my family and friends, pretty flowers and airy dresses with all the gold jewelry and tiaras I could carry. And now I was being traded off in fur and silver like a wildling at a place as cold as the Wall itself. In fact, I would have liked the Wall better, at least the view would have been nice from above.

But now, it was decided, I would never be able to return to my home, I was cast out here to become the wife of a man who wouldn't even acknowledge my existence.

I locked myself in my room and cried like it would make it better, but I had to realize that there is nothing I could do to change the decision, it would make no sense do it any other way, so I had to cope and make the best of it.

I decided to take part in the planning of the ceremony and the feast after and Robb did not deny my request to do so. From then on, I kept myself distracted from the fact that I was entering matrimony with a man whom I knew nothing about by concentrating on having the wedding I, a lady, a lady of Highgarden deserved.

I choose musicians and ordered cooks from Highgarden to be brought to Winterfell to prepare my favorite meals, I invited a seamstress from Whiteharbour to make me a set of dresses for the occasion to wear, I sent ravens to the best goldsmiths and jewelers of the realm to choose the best rings for my husband and me and when my Grandmother and mother finally arrived a week before the ceremony I made them pay for all of it with a smile on my face.

The morning of the wedding it was snowing heavily.

I watched from the window as the last of the guests arrived from the different parts of the North and the South; followed the small flakes falling in my palm through the open window, pressing my lips together to keep them from trembling of the freezing air. I had been training myself for the cold at night in the Godswood for a week and a half like this, ten to fifteen minutes a morning, so I wouldn't freeze to death when my father gives me away.

I didn't want to disappoint anyone and cause a scene at my own wedding.

\- Morning, my sweet peach - my mother entered my room and I closed the window immediately, seeing how she shuddered. - Are you ready for your bridal breakfast? - she asked carefully, noticing that I am not yet dressed.

\- I don't think I'm ready for this day at all, Mother - I replied, starting to undress as Hild came to my aid.

\- Why would you say that, Ely? - she came up to me taking me by the shoulders, looking me straight in the eyes, trying to guess what was wrong with me. - Have you seen your husband-to-be? He is a King fit for the Iron Throne and he is the most dashing young widower if I have ever seen one. And not only that, but there is nothing more important to a Stark than family and honor, especially Robb, so he will never mistreat you. And those eyes, my love...

\- Mother - I warned before she could go on. - He is not the problem.

\- Then what is?

\- Me? - I pulled on my undergarments. - He doesn't like me, Mother, I can tell, he finds me dull and boring, we can't speak for more than five minutes even if we are seated right next to each other. He wouldn't even look at me - my voice grew desperate as I tried to hold back my tears.

\- Sweet peach? - she shook me by the arms so I would look her in the eye. - There is nothing wrong with you - she said, her tone genuine. - He is a busy man, a King, in the middle of a war he has to fight on multiple sides. He is just too busy to take an interest in anything else. Once you are married, he will have no choice, but to care for you and spend time with you.

\- You think?

\- If you let him bed you tonight, he will not ignore you ever again, I promise you - she took my hands in hers and squeezes them reassuringly.

\- And what if he doesn't want to bed me? What then? - I start to panic again, but she shushes me.

\- Then he is a fool, my love, and you can move back to Highgarden as you please, he won't care - she acted like it wouldn't be an absolute catastrophe, but her words made sense and helped a little with the nervousness.

After dressing up, the Breakfast commenced. It was a southern tradition, that the groom and the bride had separate breakfasts on their wedding day which guests of each could attend. For the bride, the female guests from both her and her betrothed's side, for the groom the male guests of the both of them and female relatives of his own, like his mother, sisters were invited. My sisters, my friends, my aunts all showed up as well as Sansa, who decided to attend my breakfast over her brother's.

My worries were fading somewhat as we ate from the table laid with savory and sweet treats, delicious cakes and desserts, that reminded me of the mornings in Highgarden, surrounded by familiar faces, at last, feeling the comfort the presence of my family meant.

The gifts were generous, and the smiles genuine giving me great comfort; my mother gave me a small jewelry box with my family's sigils engraved on its lid: a vine that yielded both golden roses and green apples of precious stones, inside there was a few of her favourite necklaces and rings to remind me of her when I wear them. My sister Leahna gave me some books from our library, rare volumes of romantics and history books, one of them a collection of stories about the queens of Westeros. Flora gifted me a set of custom-made hairpins with golden roses and apples as well as silver wolf-heads and snowflakes to suit my new name "Elynna Stark". Sansa gave me a gorgeous blue cloak to match the color of my eyes as she said and to keep me warm when I travel the North as queen. It had a hood with a white fur trim, the clasp just like what they were wearing all the time: the silver sigil of House Stark.

The last gift I received was from Grandmother, a silver tiara from her collection I was about to wear for the ceremony, heavily adorned with flowers and spears.

\- To the new Queen in the North, may she be as fierce, strong and loyal as a Stark should always be, but gentle and fertile like the land she came from - she said almost emotional as she placed the cushioned box with the jewel in my hands. - Make us proud, Elynna - she whispered as I leaned down for her to kiss my forehead.

Her words rang into my ears all afternoon as my sisters and maids were dressing me, complementing the seamstress who had sewn my gown, adorning the silvery-white fabric with small, almost snowflake-like flowers on the bodice, pearls down the skirt and fur around the neckline. My maids braided my hair in a northern fashion, inserting pearly pins where they could before Grandmother placed the chosen tiara on top of my head.

As bad as I felt the day we got engaged with my dreams of my wedding falling apart, the moment I looked in the mirror, I couldn't have been happier with the result.

\- If the Stark King doesn't fall in love with you right the second he sees you, there is something terribly wrong with him, Ely - my sister Leahna said jokingly. My aunt Mina agreed, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Even my father looked truly surprised when he saw me, hugged me close and gave me a kiss before he took my arm and linked it in his. He watched me for a moment, his gaze heavy with emotions but he didn't say a word, so I squeezed his hand reassuringly.

\- I'll be fine, Father - I told him, or maybe just myself to make it easier to swallow my nerves.

The snow was still falling softly as we stepped out to the courtyard, and the flakes were glinting in the light of the lanterns the guest were holding to light our way to the Godswood. We walked in silence, hundreds of eyes watching our every move, arms linked and shoulders touching with my father and I felt grateful for his strength beside me, thinking there is no one I would rather walk down this road with.

My heart was drumming hard against my chest and I felt the chill of the North bite into me, but I didn't mind, the cold felt familiar by now. As we were reaching the end of the path, I saw Sansa and Arya, side by side wearing the same gray, fur-hemmed coats, my mother in her brown fur, sisters with clattering teeth and purple lips right behind.

And finally standing right in front of the heart tree stood The Lady Catelyn, in a blue wool dress and a cape in a similar color, her hair braided loosely, making her look younger than I ever seen her. She smiled at me when she saw me and I cloud not resist smiling back at her, feeling a bit more at ease by her approval.

In the absence of his father, she was the one giving away the King, in the fashion of the North, in front of the Old Gods. When we were planning the ceremony this was the only demand of the groom; despite the fact that me, my family, her mother and most of Westeros converted long ago to the faith of the Seven, he wanted us to elope in the tradition of the Old Gods, like a true lord of the North.

A few more steps and I was finally able to see him too. He stood tall and mighty, like any king should, almost towering over his mother, his hands resting behind his back. He wore a heavy black cloak, under it a dark blue doublet with matching close-fitting pants and black boots. It was the first time I saw him without an armor on and his heavy beard; without it, his face looked much younger and his features more defined. His hair was combed back from his face, cut shorter than before, his side-part more defined, but he didn't look overly unnatural for those few stresses that curled over his forehead defiantly.

I turned my gaze to meet his hesitantly, seeing how he ran his eyes over me too, then locking them with mine. He licked his lips nervously before giving me a small smile as he saw me watching him, his eyes filling with some kind of warmness I didn't see before but calmed me more than any words could have.

\- Who comes before the Old Gods this night? - came the clear voice of Lady Stark, making me break away from Robbs eyes, squeezing my father's cold hand as he held me.

\- Elynna of the Houses Fossoway and Tyrell - he announced proudly. - , comes here to be wed. A woman grown and flowered, trueborn and noble - he went on, making me notice how naturally the words came to him, despite the fact that he only had a day or so to learn them. - She comes to beg the blessing of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?

\- Robb, of House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and King in the North - Lady Catelyn glanced at his eldest with pride. - Who gives her?

\- Jon, of the House Fossoway, Knight of New Barrel and head of the green-apple Fossoways.

\- Lady Elynna, will you take this man? - she addressed me finally and I had to swallow my racing heart before I could answer, looking over to Robb. He watched me still, almost humble, submissive like I would have had the option to turn him away. But even if I could have, I somehow knew I wouldn't.

\- I take this man - my voice echoed as I said the words that bounded me to him forever, unable to tear myself away from his eyes burning in the torchlight.

Catelyn stepped forward and took her son's hand as well as mine from my father's to join them together as we all turned to face the bleeding tree. I glanced at my feet as I lifted my dress with my other hand and kneeled down next to Robb in front of the tree, tracing the red lines on its bark with my eyes before resting it on the snow at its roots.

We stayed there in complete silence, only the woods whispered as the wind ran through them and I could feel how his hand was bigger than mine but warm and soft as it held me, before he laced his fingers through mine, his thumb brushing against the back of my hand gently, reassuringly.

It felt like long minutes before Robb pulled me up with him from the ground to face me once more, removing his black cloak with the direwolf embroidered on the back of it. I stepped closer and he wrapped it around my shoulders delicately, clasping it at my neck. The garment felt heavy but radiated his heat and scent, something like smoke and soap, that made me suddenly feel safe and at ease.

He took my hand and nodded towards my father as if he was thanking him for letting him have me before we took our first steps as husband and wife down the path towards the castle. The wedding party erupted in cheer then, clapping and whistling, shouting good wishes and jokes about marriage alternatively at us as we passed them by.

And despite all my worries and all my doubt, for that walk I felt happy, smiling at everyone like I have never been happier in my life and maybe that was true, maybe I was just feeling relieved that it was over, that I completed the mission my Grandmother had given me, even though, the hardest part was still before me.

The festivities had started with a raise of jugs and goblets, my father wishing us a long and successful marriage, as well as a fruitful union between the houses Stark and Tyrell, and everyone drank to that. Some other lords said toasts in our honor during the feast, they wished us many children, they wished Winterfell a worthy heir, they wished the war to be won by the union, the Lannisters to rot in hell and swore fealty to me and my children to be born from our marriage more times than I was able to keep count of.

Robb drinks every time, careful to take only a sip of his ale, just like he warned me I should too. The others were not quite as moderate, soon there was music and dancing, songs were sung and punches were thrown until finally, they started shouting about my maidenhead, the bedding and some men even came up to the King as he was introducing some of his bannermen to me to ask if they could take me to his chambers.

Robb looked over to me and must have seen the dread in my eyes because he smiled wide and turned to his men, waving the musicians off.

\- My Lords - he started, looking around the room, drawing everyone's attention to him. - , your wish is my command, but I am King, so I'll handle my wife all alone like any men should - he curled his arm around my waist as they laughed, pulling me close to him. - So let me carry this delicate southern flower of Highgarden to bed myself and make her bloom for me! - he yelled with verve, making me blush hard and the guests cheer once more, clinking drinks as he picked me up and took me out of the hall.

The corridors of the family's quarters were quiet, some servants were just leaving his room and my maids and his squire were already waiting for us to help us undress.

He put me down just by the bed, his face serious, the cheerful glint in his eyes gone as he walked over to the other side of the bed.

Myra got to undoing the strings of my dress and my corset, after folding Robb's cloak carefully onto a chair as Hild was letting down my hair, removing the pins and my tiara carefully, while I watched my husband's form getting revealed to my eyes for the first time. Under his doublet, he wore a white shirt and as the squire unbuttoned that I could see the muscular plain of his chest and abdomen. He shook it off and the boy folded it, revealing his broad shoulders and trained arms. He kicked off his boots and waved the boy away quickly, still wearing his pants as he turned to watch me.

I took a few more minutes for my girls to free me from the many confines, but just like him, I send them away, keeping the dress hugged to my chest. We both watched the servants leave and only turned back to face each other when the door closed behind them.

There was a moment of stillness, a moment of indescribable peace as we were finally alone, just the two of us without anyone watching.

\- Should I...? - I asked him hesitantly, breaking the silence and he nodded without a word, just following my movements.

I peeled away the heavy wedding gown carefully, slowly, laying it next to the cloak and removed the remainder of my undergarments as he undid his belt and pushed down his trousers and underpants swiftly.

We moved without intention, no feeling or real thought behind it, it was what we had to do, it was what I had to do to fulfill the purpose, the role I was given and I wasn't about to back down, no matter how scared and small I felt, standing in front of him naked. We looked at each other over the bed, seeing each other for the first time really in the dimly lit room.

He moved first, but instead of climbing on the bed, he circled around it, coming up to me. I felt scared and excited at the same time, my blood running quicker as he took both of my hands and lifted them to his lips.

He kept his eyes fixed on my face as he kissed each of my knuckles and though I found the act kind and sweet, it didn't calm my nerves at all. I started to tremble from his proximity.

\- Are you afraid? - he asked softly, his voice so quiet, I could barely hear him over my heartbeat. I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't find my words, so I just nodded, averting my gaze.

\- Are you afraid of me? - he questioned again, pulling my palms against his chest. The warmness of his skin still surprised me, but even more, his hurried heartbeat under my right hand. I looked at his face, considering my answer.

It was quite dark in the candle-lit room; his eyes seemed almost black, his long eyelashes fluttering as he blinked, the shadows playing on his angular face, highlighting his strong jawline and elegant cheekbones. He looked as honest and open as I've ever seen him, maybe from the beard being gone leaving him boyish and innocent-looking, but a man in every detail nonetheless. I didn't fear him like I did when I first arrived in Winterfell, but I still didn't trust him completely in lack of interaction.

\- I would never hurt you - he assured me when I took too long to reply. - We don't have to do this now if you don't want to - he went on, his tone considerate and fond -, you must be exhausted and unnerved from the day behind us...

\- Are you? - I cut him off, trying to decide if he was genuinely worried for me or just wanted to avoid bedding me altogether.

\- No, not one bit - he chuckled, brushing his thumbs against the back of my hands.

\- I'm not tired either - I said, determined to go ahead with the night.

\- Good - he nodded, watching me intently. - Good - he repeated running his right hand up my left arm, to cup my cheek and pull me closer. - So you are ready - he half stated, half asked before he dipped his head close and kissed me on the mouth.

His lips were dry and the kiss and gentle as our noses brushed together and his hand kept me close, his heartbeat increasing with mine. He pulled away just for a moment before he claimed my lips again and this time, I was the one leaning in closer, opening my mouth to him, letting him kiss me deeper, more eager and brave.

His other hand slipped from over mine and came around my waist, holding me at the small of my back, pulling me closer to his hard body and even harder member. I felt surprised for a moment by the passion and gentleness he was showing me and it made me a bit more dauntless too; I ran my hands up to his chest, to the nape of his neck to waive my fingers into his curly, dark hair and let a moan slip from the deep of my throat.

We were kissing for long minutes, every second stripping away my fear of being rejected bit by bit, the way he held me firm and close, his erection rubbing against my stomach and his low hums of pleasure all let me know, that he had no intention to let me go untouched anymore.

When we parted, we just stood there for a while, breathless, eyes closed, foreheads touching, chest to chest, our hands tracing circles on the other's skin, not thinking of what was appropriate anymore. I let myself to be carried by my instincts as I lifted my chin and steal a kiss before pulling away. He opened his eyes, stealing one final glance at my face before he pushed me gently down on the bed, joining me in the embrace of the various furs it was laid with. I laid back and watched him move, wondering why he was taking his time with me, slow like this, gentle like this when other lords would have been long finished with me. Not that I had any experience on the subject, I just heard stories of wedding nights.

I watched him look me over from head to toe, kneeling, towering over me, baring his manhood to my eyes to glance at, standing hard and slightly thicker than what I thought I was ready for, framed by a patch of hair and muscular thighs that looked like they were carved by a sculptor, joining at his narrow hips. The V shape from there ran up to his tight, scarred core and continued on in his hairy chest I was longing to feel from the moment I saw it under his open shirt. I could see his muscles move under his skin as he shifted to lay beside me.

He ran one of his fingers up my left thigh, over my side to my breast, placing his open palm over it.

\- You look beautiful - he stated simply, his voice serious just like his eyes as they found mine. -, so graceful and delicate like a young doe; in the Godswood almost too beautiful for me, but now, without the dresses and the jewels, you are my wife. Only mine to hold, mine to protect, mine to care for - he pushed himself up to lean over me. - And all this is only possible because you let me, you gave me permission and I will do my best not the abuse the power you gave me over you - he dipped down and kissed me hard and wet. - So don't be afraid to stop me if you want to - he cradled my head in his right, lifting me up from the bed to take my lips again, his other hand wandering further down my body, caressing my hips, my backside, the outside of my thigh. I wrapped my arms around his neck and back, finally rid of the anxiety that slowly gave place for excitement and some sort of confidence I didn't expect to feel on my wedding night.

When his fingers reached the inside of my thigh he broke the kiss to look me in the eye, touching me for the first time where only he was allowed. He ran his index finger over the slit and added his middle to spread my folds, making me squirm and tear my gaze from his.

\- You are wet - he said, almost with wonder as he moved his fingers up and down my slickness, conjuring a sharp intake of breath from me, making him look at my face.

I thanked the Seven for it was too dark for him to see how flushed I got in embarrassment and that he didn't stop whatever he was doing to me.

Soon I was not able to hold back my moans as he picked up the pace, rubbing me in deep circles and he chuckled when I grabbed his arm, not sure if I wanted him to go on or to stop.

\- Don't fight it, Elynna, don't hold back, let yourself moan for me - he murmured in my ear before he leaned into my neck to kiss me there, making me cry out for him. - Let me know, that you like what I do to you - he pleaded just as without a warning he slipped a finger inside me, catching me off guard, gasping from the strange feeling, but he kept his thumb rubbing against me, helping me ease back up quickly, throwing my head back against the furs, my moans getting louder.

I was not sure how long he kept this up, my senses were too overwhelmed to keep track of time or anything else besides the newfound pleasure he was showing me, but soon he redrew his fingers and crawled over me, lining his member up at my entrance.

I was grateful he wasn't giving me time to realize what was coming next before he pushed inside me, slowly, but steadily going to the hilt to stop only there, giving me time to adjust to the never before felt fullness and dull pain that made me bite my lip and hold on to his upper arms holding him above me. He waited patiently until my fingers relaxed their grip before he started to retreat and I whimpered as he came back in for the first few times as I got used to it.

By the time he quickened his pace I was welcoming him willingly with my calves wrapped around the backs of his thighs, giving him more access and moaning in unison with him, fisting his hair and gripping his arm hard as he shifted closer, hitting my insides in a different angle, a different way than before, making me mewl and call out his name.

It didn't take long before he finally let go of his restraint and with a few short thrusts and held-back grunts he came undone on top of me, spilling his seed deep within me, throbbing and pulsing.

I sobered up in minutes, trying to grasp the happenings of the past minutes, afraid to move as my legs eased their grip around him. He stayed there, leaning above me with his eyes closed and hands still on each side of my face panting heavily, his chest pressing against my breasts and his manhood softening inside of me.

I didn't understand anything that had just happened, I only knew that I was one of the lucky ones, that got over their first with minimal pain and a man who gave his seed so generously that it was spilling out of me; both of these bettering my chances at getting pregnant. I also didn't expect, to kind of enjoy what he did to me or that I would wish it lasted longer, but I did and I wasn't sure if I should be ashamed of it.

In a few long seconds, he retreated slowly, without a word and sat on the side of the bed with his back to me, letting me quickly grab the bowl of water and washcloth they prepared near the bed and clean myself a little before I put on the nightgown prepared on a chair by the window. When I was done, I climbed back to bed and let him do the same. I didn't look over to his side until he had spoken.

\- Our families will be pleased - he said quietly and as I looked up at him; he was watching something besides me on the bed: a patch of blood drying on the white sheet, the size of my open hand. I was surprised to see that I bled at all when I felt barely any pain, but what was even more strange, realizing that I was a maiden no more and from all I knew, I could have been a mother in a few short moons.

As a final pledge of our union Robb crowned me his queen the next day in the Great Hall of Winterfell in front of his realm and my family to make me no more a Fossoway, a Tyrell, a lady of Highgarden, but Queen in The North.

The ceremony was short and straightforward; I swore an oath to the people of this most cold and rough land, before Robb placed the crown on my head, a simple silver circle just like the one he was wearing, adorned with arrowheads all around, sharp as the northern wind and a wolf's head in the middle. I only realized later, they added a rose in the beast's open mouth, a small indication of the bloodline I came from, reminding me of my roots.

Roots that I was torn from soon, my parents and sisters said goodbye to me in tears, afraid we might never see each other again. Flora, Leahna and I swore to exchange letters as often we could and I invited them all to return any time if they wished, fully aware that they would never come above The Twins ever again.

My father made me promise to take care of myself and that I would not forget the home, the family I came from and I swore I would not abandon them completely. Grandmother only told me to please the King and give him heirs so he wouldn't turn his back on Highgarden if the need arises and to take my house's words to heart:

\- Winter is Coming, Queen Elynna Stark, Winter is Coming.


	2. Ghosts

_Elyanna Stark._

It was ringing so foreign in my ears whenever someone called me like this in the first few moons.

Lady Stark, My Queen, Queen Elynna. None of these were my real names, it was Robb's station, name and his family's that I didn't belong to, at least I felt like I didn't and transitioning wasn't as easy as my mother made it out to be in her letters. I needed time to get close to these people, who were more than mistrustful towards strangers and I had to admit, with good reason.

It wasn't that they shied away or kept a distance from me, but I was still feeling like a guest in their house, despite the fact that after Robb, in his absence I was supposed to be in charge. And he was away a lot, sometimes only days, but more often several weeks or moons; the news of our union made Cersei fight with renewed fury on all her fronts.

Lady Catelyn was my greatest ally when he was away, I spent most of my time in her company as she had walked in my shoes and she wasn't shy about saying it; she was maybe the only person openly supportive of my presence in Winterfell.

\- It's a completely different world, the North, I had to learn it quite early - she recalled one afternoon when we were finished with our daily chores, that mostly consisted of her teaching me about the affairs of the household learning about the castle, the people working in it, around it, the people who provided for us so I would be able to govern Winterfell on my own soon. - While Ned fought in the Rebellion I was home, in Riverrun, I haven't seen him for the first year, he met Robb for the first time when he was already five moons old, but I understood, I had to - she went on. - He, Ned, was very much like Robb is now; in matters of his duties he was always quite wayward, honorable, honest and just and in private very much timid, slow to open up, I see you struggle with him - she remarked, making me blush. - It's nothing to be ashamed of, Elynna, I know my son and he hasn't always been this way. I wish you would know how he can be.

\- He is very kind to me - I tried to make an excuse for Robb, but even I was tired of hearing the words. - He is just very busy with the war, that's all.

The lady gave me a doubtful look.

\- It's honorable how much you try to protect his reputation, but as I said, I am his mother, I know him like the palm of my hands - she smiled at me. I didn't know how to answer that.

\- What was he like? - I mustered the courage to finally ask.

\- Robb? - her face lit up as she put down her handiwork to her lap. Her smile faded somewhat as she started to speak. - He always knew Winterfell would be his and it was his since the moment he could walk and talk. He was charming and sociable, the young prince we all adored, especially the girls as he grew - she gave me a telling look. - He loved the attention, he was thriving when faced with a challenge, when he could show off, be it recalling history or swinging a sword with some other lordling. He loved each and every one of his siblings, even Jon with such tenderness, such care - her voice trailed off as she stared into the flames of the fireplace we were sitting in front of. - He would teach Arya and Bran how to shoot an arrow, tell Rickon stories when he had trouble falling asleep. He always got in some kind of trouble with Theon and Jon and escorted Sansa to the Godswood to pray when she was too afraid to go alone. He still loves them, I know, all of them - her voice broke and I involuntarily reached over to take her hand. - But the war had broken him, he was just a boy when Ned... When Ned went away, he was soft and innocent - the lady couldn't keep her tears back anymore. - But he had to stay strong, through all of it, he had to stay strong for his family - she gathered herself, lifting her head up. - And he just doesn't know how to be soft anymore - she squeezed my hand, making me turn to her. - And that is why we are here for him, to remind him that there is a place where he can be... just Robb again. Not a Lord, not a King, but... just Robb, you understand me, Elynna? - she looked at me desperately.

I nodded with conviction. She was sniffling for a while before I dared to open my mouth again.

\- I'm sorry I made you cry, Lady Catelyn - I offered my humble apology. - But thank you for telling me.

\- Thank you - she smiled finally. - I'm sorry I got so emotional, it's quite unlike me - she took a handkerchief from one of the boxes on her table and wiped away her tears.

\- Maybe it's better if I leave you now - I suggested. - I promised Sansa I would go with her to the seamstress in Cerwyn this afternoon to get her a dress for her nameday.

\- That's very kind of you - she gave me a final look before I excused myself and left.

I felt genuinely guilty for stirring her memories up like this, but it gave me hope that the gentleness Robb had shown me was not a facade, but maybe a way for him to be himself without the baggage that came with his name and titles.

As I was crossing the corridors of the Great Keep I passed by the Throne Room as they were calling it now, where Robb and his council were having a meeting with the doors open. I stopped at the door for a minute watching them, trying to identify the lords sitting with him; Robb was showing something over the large map-table with a wolf-headed piece in his hand, explaining with a serious expression on his face and before I could turn my attention towards any of the other men, something touched my leg from behind. I turned to check, but a scared shriek escaped my mouth seeing the direwolf there, his yellow eyes watching me fall without a move.

\- Grey Wind! - Robb called and the large animal trotted over to his side as I scrambled to my feet the lords watching me from afar.

\- Everything all right, my queen? - one of them asked as I blushed hard.

\- I'm fine, he just showed up from nowhere, he scared me - I started to explain embarrassed, but thank the Seven, Robb took mercy on me and walked up to me, leaving the wolf and his men behind.

\- You have no reason to be scared of him, Elynna, he is just... - he tried to find the best expression. - still trying to figure out if he can trust you - he smiled at me, almost amused. I furrowed my brows.

\- Maybe I don't know either if _I_ can trust _him_ \- I pointed towards the beast with my chin. Robb chuckled.

\- If you trust me, you can trust Grey Wind, he would never hurt you - he smoothed his hand over my right arm. - Do you trust me?

\- I do, but...

\- No buts, my queen - he smiled cutting me off and when I stayed silent he leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, making me want more. - Now, go - he whispered. - Sansa was already looking for you.

The afternoon flew by at seamstress's shop in the village near Cerwyn Castle on the King's Road as we were feeling different materials and browsed through pearls and stones, choosing patterns and trying on dresses with Sansa. My older sister-in-law was pleasant company, chatting away all the while, well-informed in questions of fashion and dressmaking but just as hard to read as her siblings.

\- Did you order two dresses after all? - she asked politely as we were riding home in the greying evening.

\- Yes - I said glancing at her. - I wanted a new dress for Robb's nameday too, one he would like to see on me.

She gave me a telling look.

\- Is that why you asked so much about what ladies in the North fancy to wear?

I did ask many questions, just as I watched the few ladies' dresses who visited us recently. They wore clothes that were simple in their design and coloring, but intricately decorated; embroidery being the key of an expensive dress, while in the Reach, we appreciated a clever cut, flowy fabric or a bi-color hem much better. My dresses even here were still mostly dark green with yellow or gold accents which didn't fit my station nor my new house; I had a few blue and teal pieces as well as some blacks and greys courtesies of Lady Catelyn, who proved to had given me the most useful presents for my wedding.

\- Why else? He wants... - I trailed off, rethinking. - I am a Stark now, Queen in the North, I would like to dress accordingly.

\- I was thinking that you may have ordered the second dress because you were... - she motioned over her flat stomach.

I blushed bright red, turning away my gaze, making Sansa shift uncomfortably in her saddle.

\- I'm sorry, I thought...

\- It's all right, Sansa - I assured her, trying not to sound hurt. - I'm not with child. Not yet at least.

\- But that means that you are trying, right? - she asked excitedly, before retreating quickly again. - I'm sorry, it's none of my business - she apologized, acting a bit strangely. - I just... I know how good of a father he will be - she smiled at me carefully. - Maybe once he has children of his own he would be more careful, stay home, let his commanders handle the war... - she speculated.

I wasn't sure I should say what I think, but I decided to be honest with her.

\- I don't know, Sansa, I am not sure if that would ever happen - I turned my gaze towards the dark walls of Winterfell in the distance, listening to our guards talking quietly behind us. - I feel like he wouldn't let anyone else fight his war, no matter what happens, he can only lead if he is out there.

\- And you would let him do that? - she asks, her voice sounding a bit upset.

I looked over at her measuring my words.

\- I am trying - I admit, sighing heavily. - I haven't known him for as long as you did Sansa, so tell me, how do you put a leash on a wolf? - I saw on her face that she was a bit taken aback by my metaphor. - I pray to the Gods that they would keep him by side, that he would stay home as you said, raising our children, but I do not intend to demand him to stay put. I couldn't tame him, he is so willful, I have to let him run free, and hope that he will return to me on his own.

Sansa watches me intently as I speak, her brows slightly furrowed in confusion.

\- But aren't you worried about him when he is out there?

\- Of course, I am worried - I sigh, a smile of desperation crossing my lips. - I... We had been married only a few moons and we spent most of them apart, I can't find my place without him here, but he is so busy, I don't want to... bother him with my... I don't want to distract him from his duties, so I just walk around like a _ghost_ without purpose.

\- You are not a ghost, Elynna - she said almost rebuking me. -, and how could you not have a purpose? You are Queen, soon a mother to my nephews and nieces, part of the family, part of the pack that will survive any winter - she says with conviction and grace. Her words conjure a sense of solace in me.

\- Do you mean that? - I asked hesitantly after a few minutes of silence only broken by the creaking of our saddles.

\- I do - she said, then paused, looking at me. - Your cousin Margaery... I knew her, she was kind to me, just like your grandmother. Without their help, I wouldn't be here today, Elynna, so even if you were not my sister-in-law, the least I could do to repay their kindness is to be by your side and help you in return.

I turned to her to watch her face before I answered.

\- That means a lot to me, Sansa.

By the time we arrived back at the keep the night had fallen and the family was already sitting at dinner when we joined them. Sansa sat next to her mother and I took my place on Robb's side at the head of the wast table.

\- How was your afternoon? - Robb asked casually as I sat down beside him looking over the plates in front of us.

\- Quite enjoyable - I smiled absentmindedly picking a piece of fawn off a platter. - Yours?

\- Strategic meetings mostly - he shrugged, his forearm touching mine as he reached for his ale. - It seems our western front is failing, the Lannisters are pushing the lines more and more to the north so I may have to leave again and investigate the happenings myself.

The meat in my mouth turned dry as sawdust.

\- When? - I asked quietly, trying not to show any emotion. He just returned a week and a half ago from his last "investigation".

\- I can't wait long, I have to leave in a week or the damage may be irreversible - he sighed taking a long gulp of his drink, his Adam's apple bobbing as I turned to him.

\- How long? - I tried to swallow my bite but only managed with great difficulty. I found Sansa watching my reaction keenly. I was sure she saw right through my facade.

\- I can't tell yet, could be a moon or more - Robb finally turned his gaze to me, calm, like announcing this was nothing new.

\- I see - I put down my fork and knife, despite the fact that I barely touched my meal; I felt sick like someone kicked me in the guts. "This is normal, this is his job, he is King, I just told Sansa how well I can handle this, how I can't keep him on a leash, this is fine" I tried to convince myself as I took a sip of water.

\- Wouldn't it be better if Jon went in your place, Robb? - Sansa asked abruptly. Her eyes searched mine, but I concentrated on my plate, trying not to get light-headed.

\- Jon? - Lady Catelyn asked surprised. - Why would he send Jon?

\- Jon is going to Dragonstone the day after tomorrow - my husband answered forcefully calm. - to deal with the Targaryen Queen from Essos and bring back dragonglass.

\- Dragonglass? - Sansa scoffed.

\- It is said that it kills White Walkers - Robb's voice was getting strained, he wasn't used to his decisions being questioned by his family.

\- And Lannisters kill Starks, brother - the red-headed girl reminded him, getting visibly upset with the king.

\- Not if I kill them first - he called frustrated. - That is why I have to go.

Sansa stared at him angrily for a while, before she gave me a look urging me to take a stand. I shook my head at her slightly.

\- That's enough - I called quietly. - If you have to go, then you have to go - I attempted to end the conversation before it went further, excusing myself from the table.

\- You barely ate anything, Elynna - Robb called after me, suddenly worried about me.

\- I'm not hungry - I called curtly, knowing I was unconvincing, but I didn't care. I was tired of acting strong and excusing his absence because of the war constantly, Sansa was right about that; I had to tell him what I wanted. If only it had been that easy.

\- Are you all right? - he entered our room with Grey Wind in his heel half an hour later when I was already in bed, reading one of the smaller books Flora had given me for our wedding.

\- Yes - I lied. -, I just felt a little unwell - I added pulling the fur blanket further up my chest.

\- Are you cold? - he asked stepping closer to the fireplace crackling quietly opposite to our bed.

\- A little - I yielded, but quickly changed the subject. - What about him? - I pointed towards the wolf still standing in the door, following Robb's every move as he threw a few more logs on the fire.

\- I thought he could sleep with us tonight - he started slowly seeing how I lifted an eyebrow. - I mean by the bed just so you get a bit more used to each other.

I locked eyes with the wolf for a moment.

\- Alright - I nodded vary. I was still afraid of the direwolves running around the castle, but I didn't want to get into an argument with him over this, not that night.

I watched Robb undress and put down my book ready to blow out the candles for the night.

\- Wait - he called touching my shoulder. - Look at me - he pulled me back to lay beside him. He ran his hand over my arm, taking hold of my hand as I lifted my gaze up to meet his. - Something is bothering you, I can tell.

\- It's nothing - I dismissed him, knowing I was too upset to handle this right then, but he insisted.

\- Tell me - he watched me, his eyes genuinely concerned and I knew he wouldn't let me go to sleep like this.

I licked my lips, biting in my bottom lip.

\- Don't do that - he kissed me gently, trying to help me relax without use. If anything his presence, his touch, his affection always made me feel nervous, clouded my judgment.

\- Don't go - I whispered as he pulled away. His eyes widened in surprise. - I don't want you to go to the front.

\- But, Elynna... - he started gently. - I have to, I have to show them who they are fighting for.

\- And I need my husband by my side, Robb - my voice came out a little more demanding than I intended. - I am no Queen without you.

\- Of course, you are - he cups my cheeks, sighing in disbelief.

\- A name is nothing when it's given and not earned - I spat frustrated, trying to fight back tears.

\- Quite the other way around, El, I gave you that crown because I trust you, I trust you to rule in my place when I am gone, speak my words and take care of my people, of Winterfell.

\- And what if I can't? - I raised my voice, making Grey Wind peer up beside us, sensing how upset we were getting. - I'm not you Robb, I'm not a Stark - he gave me a warning look. -, not by blood, I am a stranger to these people, they have no respect for me.

\- Not yet, but if I keep holding your hand, they never will, is that better? Is it better to live in my shadow? I want a partner, not a ghost, Elynna, I just... - he takes a deep breath trying to calm himself. - I need you to have my back here, I need to know that Winterfell is in good hands, your hands - he pulled them to his chest, kissing the back of each, getting emotional too. - I need to know that if I... if I...

\- Don't say it, Robb, please, don't say it - I beg for him tasting the salty tears running down my face reach my lips as I tremble in his grip.

\- _If I die_ \- he said the words with intent, forcefully, cruelly, pausing just for a second before he went on. - If I die, I have to know that you will stay behind and take care of my family, our family. Will you promise me to do your best? - he asks, his voice tender.

\- Will you promise not to die in this war of yours? - I asked back, my voice thick with accusation.

\- I will try my best, will you? - he looked me in the eyes calmly, seriously.

I stayed silent, it was just too much pressure, I never wanted this, I never wanted to be queen, I only ever wanted a husband who treated me right and with whom I could have raised children of our own until I am old and grey. And now here I was, far from my family, in a foreign land that I was supposed to rule with a new family, a new home to take care of. I didn't know if I was capable of doing all this at once, maybe if he gave me time, spent more time with me, showed me how, I could do what he asked, but the war... There was no time for such luxuries for a King, he was right about that.

\- I just... worry so much when you are away, how can you be so fearless?

He chuckled tracing his finger down my cheek wiping away the trail of my tears.

\- Fearless? - he scoffed, his smile wide, but somehow sad. - I am not fearless, Elynna, I am scared, so scared - he whispered putting his forehead against mine, closing his eyes. - But when you are scared all the time, you learn to live with it, like a lump near your heart that you feel with every beat or a loss of a finger. You know it's still there or that it's not there anymore, but you just ignore it and go ahead doing what you have to. And I will not rest until I avenge my father and kill that Lannister whore - he almost hissed, making Grey Wind growl.

I sat up, the yellow eyes watching us attentively, the snarl from just a moment ago gone as he yawned, showing me all of his sharp teeth.

\- What would you say if I left him behind to take care of you, keep you company at night while I'm gone? - Robb asked sitting up next to me, kissing my shoulder softly.

\- The wolf? - I asked surprised.

\- Grey Wind, yes - he corrected me. - So you could learn to trust each other?

\- Don't you need him to protect you out there? - I asked confused, looking from the beast to his master and back.

\- I'm a man grown, I can handle myself, but maybe his presence would ease the absence of mine.

\- I'm not sure if that's a good idea, Robb, you never go anywhere without him.

\- I leave my heart here every time I go, you think I can't survive without him? - he smiled stroking my arm reassuringly. I had no doubt Grey Wind understood every word we exchanged, his eyes watching me with just as many doubts as I did him, but we both knew all too well, that what Robb wants, we must do.

\- Come now, let us sleep, that was enough to think about until the morning - he pulled me down under the blankets blowing out the candles. I held on to his arm as he curled it over my waist, holding me close to his chest, letting me fall asleep feeling safe and sound.

In a week's time, Robb rode out just like he had planned under the grey banners of our house, to return only much later that he anticipated. I still wasn't happy to see him go, but we had talked about it almost every night that week; how he cannot allow himself to stay with us all the time.

He also told me about his plan to retreat and concentrate on ruling once he had secured the borders of the Riverlands. He even took me down to his map-table one night and showed me where he was going, which borders he had to still establish and how he plans on extending his protection to my home until the Targaryen Queen called Daenerys would sit on the throne. He said he had exchanged letters with my Grandmother about this, who is willing to bend the knee and side with the young queen to restore peace on our lands.

\- So all of this will be ours once we fight off those bastards; the Trident, the Riverlands and the North, all the birthright of our children - he smooths his hand over the rugged paper like he was already seeing it all before his eyes.

\- And what about the White Walkers? - I had to ask. - Jon is so concerned about the Wall, do you think he will succeed getting the dragonglass?

\- I have faith in Jon - he replied reassuringly. - , though he wasn't exactly optimistic in his last letter. The queen wants all of us westerosi houses on our knees, but that will never happen.

\- The North never Kneels, right? - I repeated the words I heard some Lords say around the court, peering up at him.

\- Right, my Queen - he smiled over at me, the candlelight catching his face in an angle that made half of it look red, the other blue. - You are learning.

\- Just hearing this and that - I averted my gaze humbly, as he reached over to smooth a strand of hair out of my face.

\- Thank you for... being here - he said softly. - I'm sorry to put so much on your shoulders, to be gone so long at a time, but all this... it's for us, our people and while Jon is away, you are the head of the family, the one who has my word around here. You have to learn to deal with it.

\- I'll learn - I promised, taking his hand. - I'll learn all of it, I just need time, just like you, to make all that - I motioned over the map. - a reality and I understand now, I try to understand and not feel abandoned by your absence.

\- Grey Wind will be here to remind you of that - he nodded his head towards the pair of yellow eyes glowing in the dark of the hall watching us as he kissed me softly.

So Robb rode out and left me in Winterfell, determined to make good of my word and try my best to take charge of the castle. I tried to tell myself that this place was no different from New Barrel, it's a castle, a bigger, stronger castle, but a place to run attentively all the same.

With Lady Catelyn's help, I was starting to get hold of things and taking up more and more of the duties of the Lady of Winterfell, a title that I started to like much better than all my others. I was not yet a queen or even a Stark, but I was feeling more and more at home in Winterfell and a part of my new family. Sansa confided in me and Lady Catelyn continued to support me, while Jon started to write to me too about his progress in Dragonstone. Arya and I had not much in common, but even her presence started to feel more natural as our talks got less and less uncomfortable. She told me about the places she visited when she was trying to get home, earning my respect with every word.

To my biggest surprise, Grey Wind's presence really did help me to stay more confident, his eyes resting attentively at me as I wrote my letters, completed my accounts, following me around to the library tower as I exchanged books about the castle's history, when I visited the armory or the Glass Gardens, which was my favorite place in the whole keep, reminding me of home.

In a few weeks, I let him sleep beside me on the bed, running my hand over his fur as I was falling asleep, thinking about Robb. He licked up my tears, making me chuckle when I felt alone and hopeless, reminding me of his master's words and escorted me to the Godswood when I went to pray.

It was strange to pray to a tree, but praying to my gods felt... unnatural in the North, I didn't feel their presence when I talked to them in the small sept in the castle, where I went with Lady Catelyn every day. When I knelt in front of the Heart Tree on nights I couldn't fall asleep, I could feel Robb's warm touch on my had, his thumb brushing over mine, the wind whispering around me, Grey Wind's head in my lap keeping me warm and I just knew that someone was listening, that someone heard my words, my prayer.

Two months went by until Robb finally came home. He didn't send any word of his return, his men just showed up in Winterfell one morning telling me that they arrived at dawn and the King was in the crypts eversince.

\- Grey Wind - I waved the wolf to my side after his usual morning run and he joined me obediently as I made my way towards the vault under the castle. I only visited the resting place of the Starks of Winterfell once before, when Arya was showing me her father's statue as well as her aunt's and uncle's, all torn from the world too soon by the hands of their… our enemies.

I found Robb sitting in front of Lord Eddard's figure, with his back to another I didn't know. He was talking, his voice steady, strained, he sounded angry, but he went silent when he noticed us approaching. He stood, slowly and with some difficulty; he must have been sitting there for a while.

\- What are you doing here, you will catch a cold - he questioned gruffly as I stopped only a few feet from him. Grey Wind drifted closer, dipping his head under Robb's hand asking for a greeting and he scratched the wolf's ear keeping his eyes on me. It was too dark to tell, but it seemed like he was crying, his defensiveness only strengthening my suspicion.

\- Your men... they told me you came right here at dawn, I wanted to see you - I said simply. I wanted to hug him, to kiss him, but his behavior made me vary.

He didn't answer, he just watched me. I was still in my night clothes under my cloak I draped over my shoulders in a rush, my feet in ankle boots without any stockings. I didn't feel the cold, but it was maybe because I had no other concern when I came down, just to see him.

\- What are you doing here? - I repeated his question gently, stepping closer as Grey Wind came back to my side. I pet his head absentmindedly as I stopped in an arm-length from Robb, expecting an answer.

\- Nothing.

\- Were you talking to your father? - I ignored his dismissive reply, determined to get him to warm up to me.

\- Yes - he answered curtly, averting his gaze.

\- Your mother tells me that you are just like him - I glanced at the grey figure, making Robb face me again.

\- I wish I was - he said bitterly.

\- Honor, justice, honesty, these things are just as important to you as they must have been to him - I recalled Lady Catelyn's words. -, you are stubborn as well, quite set in your ways, relentless, unbending - I added my own opinion. - Aren't you?

\- I'm not half the man my father was - he shook his head, his voice going weak.

\- You are not half his age either, Robb.

\- I soon will be the same age he was when he fought in The Rebellion.

\- Yet you've been fighting your own for years now - I went on and that shut him up. - What happened, Robb?

\- What do you mean what happened?

\- What happened to you, why are you like this? When you went away you were telling me about how our children will rule half of Westeros and now you act like… like something is wrong. What is wrong, Robb? - I demanded an answer, afraid he might be holding back something.

\- I miss him - he finally blurted out, his hand balled into a fist. - Every time I am out there, I just keep thinking about what he would do, what he would say, would he be proud of me? - I watched him silently, not sure what to say just yet. - Or would he think that I am foolish to lead my men into a war that seems to have no end, only causing more and more losses we cannot afford? Winter is coming and I still couldn't chop off that whore's head along with the Kingslayer and all their minions; we are still wasting food and resources at the frontlines instead of preparing for the long cold night that looms over us, threatening to destroy us all.

\- Have Jon sent you some news about the Wall, is that why you are upset? - I demand an honest answer, but he had sunk too far into self-doubt to answer me. - Robb, look at me, I have to know if there is something wrong!

\- Everything is wrong - he kicked a small rock to the side, frustrated, lost and I couldn't help but finally physically interject. I grabbed his arm, trying to get his attention, the cold of his arm-piece burning my hand.

\- Look at me, Robb Stark - I pushed him a little and he lifted his chin in defiance. - This war is far from over, but you endure, _we_ endure, that is what we do - I said with more conviction even I expected from myself. - Highgarden sends us the food we need and while I am still here, they will keep sending it; the rest we can provide, the North is more than willing to fight for their freedom to the last of their strength because this is what we do here: survive. How long do you think Cersei will last when she is starving in the Red Keep covered in snow without a coin left to her name? How long will they endure? - I shake him again. - You want to know what your father would do? He would not rest while there is a mad murderer on the Iron Throne who took his father, his brother, his wife's uncle and cousins and who knows how many more lives? He would not cover away asking ghosts to solve his problems, he would lead the living by example, Robb - He stays silent, lips pressed into a hard line under his trimmed beard, eyes watching the feet of the man he adored. - You know how I survived the last two months, how _I_ struggled in your absence? - I asked him, still trying to hit an angle that would finally knock some sense to him. - I kept asking myself what would _Robb_ do? - His eyes flickered on my face, but he didn't talk yet. - What would Robb say if he was here? Would Robb be proud of me? I told myself that I have to stay strong for my husband, I have to stay strong for him so he could go out there and kill them all! - I raised my voice slightly, my words echoing in the dark chamber of the dead. - Kill them all and return to me, rule by my side… - I would have gone on, but he cut me off with a kiss, his hands grabbing at my arms as he pulled me closer, his lips drinking me in like he couldn't get enough of me, leaving me breathless and confused when we parted.

\- I am proud, Elynna Stark - he cupped my cheek with his cold right hand giving me a small peck on the lips, before his fingers slipped further back, into my light brown locks, making me shiver and close my eyes as he kissed my forehead gently. - I am _proud_.


	3. First Fight

I remember the first time we fought, the first time I defied him.

It was just a moon or two after he came home from the fronts fighting the Lannisters and the Golden Company's soldiers and he was already so busy, but I couldn't wait for him to calm down somewhat.

The guard ushered me inside and though I knocked on the open door, he only looked up when I called his name.

\- Robb? - I begin, slightly nervous. - I have to speak to you about something.

\- Go on, what is it? - he gave me a curious look offering me a chair with a wave of his hand, but I rather stayed standing, seeing that he was still distracted by his work.

\- I just got a letter from my mother, my father had fallen very ill after he returned from battle - I explained, but he didn't react in any way, so I went on to continue. - I want to go to New Barrel to be by his side for a while.

He stayed silent like he expected me to say something else, but when he saw I finished, he took a deep breath to answer me.

\- I'm sorry about your father, but you can't go there now - he shakes his head, his features tensing up like he's uncomfortable from my request and he is about to return to reading before I speak again.

\- He is very ill, the doctors say he may not have much time left, Robb - I try to appeal to his good heart, but he refuses.

\- You can't go, it's too dangerous now, I won't allow it - he repeats, his voice even colder now.

I watch him fiddle with some papers, avoiding looking at me. It frustrates me how unwilling he seems to discuss the issue.

\- I didn't come here to ask for permission - I answer a bit more forceful. - I'm going.

He sighs heavily, maybe like an annoyed huff as he puts down his papers and looks over my shoulder to signal to the guard.

\- Leave and close the door behind you, please - he stands from his seat, watching the man do so. When the door slams shut he turns back to me. - You are not leaving Winterfell. Not now. Do you understand?

\- Robb, I'm your wife, not one of your squires, you can't keep me from going - I cross my arms in front of my chest, trying to stand my ground.

\- Yes I can, and I will - he insists, but I can see he is getting angry with me, his jaw tenses and his eyes change their shade to the color of the stormy skies. He is painfully beautiful this way, his Tully charm gone and his Stark edge on full display, even his hair seems darker as his mood changes, but this is too important for me to let go of.

\- Why are you like this? It's my father we are talking about, he can die any minute... - I reason, but he's not having it.

\- Exactly - he cuts me off. - He may die before you get there and then all this is a waste of your time and an unnecessary risk to take.

\- Robb! - I snap at him, desperate, turning away in disbelief, getting too frustrated with his childish arrogance and stubbornness. I start pacing to not feel completely stuck with him.

\- Just send him a raven - he recommends halfheartedly. - , tell him you love him, but there is a war outside these walls and you just can't go. I'm sure he will understand.

\- Fuck your bloody war, Robb Stark, fucking King in the North! - I whirl around blaring at him, having lost my patience. - Who do you think you are talking to? Do you even hear yourself? - I walk up to him pushing on his chest. - What would you have done to tell your father you loved him when he was captured? What would you have done to save him from being executed? Sent him a letter of love? - I demand him to answer, trying to make him consider how stupid his suggestion was.

-Don't bring my father into this, that was different! - he gives me a warning look, making me even more furious.

\- The bloody Seven Hells it was, you think it was different because you are a man, just because you are King, a Stark, a man trained in blood, you think you are more important than everything else, you think you are so much better than everyone, Robb! How about you get your head out of your arse and consider your words before you open your fucking mouth!

\- Who do you think you are talking to, woman? - he catches my hand mid-air as I try to push him again and he squeezes my wrist hard. He shoves me against his desk and keeps me there, his other hand around my neck, keeping me facing him. - I treated you as good as it gets, I've given you everything and the first time I say no, this is what I get? - he questions offended, his tone so degrading I can't help, but struggle against him.

\- Like I haven't given you anything! - I spit it in his face. - You have my army under your command, your men eat my food, you would have been defeated long ago if it wasn't for me, my father, my family and now you refuse me? Now it's uncomfortable that I have a family?

\- I would do without your family just fine! - he hisses in my face, so close I can feel his breath on my skin.

\- Keep telling that to yourself, Stark - I scoff. - You need me, you need my money, my food, my men, my Grandmother to have your back, like a pathetic little boy.

\- The only thing I need from you is a bloody heir and until you give me one, you are not leaving and that's the end of it. Once I get a boy out of you, you can go get yourself killed for all I care - he shouts now, pushing me as he turns away and kicks the closest piece of furniture in frustration.

\- So it comes to this again, that I'm only here to warm your bed and pop out little northern princes, isn't it? So come on, Stark, why don't you put a baby in me finally so you can get rid of me?

\- Shut your mouth - he yells, pointing at me warningly, but I'm too far gone to stop now.

\- The truth hurts, eh? - I point my chin at him, challenging, mocking. - How long have you been fucking me? Five moons, six? And still, I'm bleeding, like that damned Heart Tree in the Godswood. I wonder if your seed is too weak to get me pregnant or...?

\- I told you to shut your mouth! - he cuts me off mid-sentence, roaring at me, lunging towards me with such vehemence I get scared for a moment that he will hit me, but instead, he pushes me back against his desk and starts tucking my dress up over to my waist roughly.

\- What do you think you are doing? - I push at his shoulder as he lifts me up to the table, putting his right thigh between my legs so I couldn't get off and he grabs both my hands to hold them together with his left. - Let go of me! - I protest as he makes a quick job of rendering me defenseless.

\- I'm putting a Stark in your belly Elynna, isn't it what you wanted? - he hisses, reaching for the string of his pants with his right.

\- Get off of me - I try to kick him away, but he doesn't relent, his member springing from its confines easily. - Don't you dare touch me, Robb Stark, I'll scream - I threaten, struggling against him as he pushes closer to me. - I swear I'll cut your fucking cock off - I am yelling at him as he reaches under my skirt and runs his hand over my cunt.

\- The hell you will - his lips twist into a vicious smirk. - You are wet like a whore hearing coins jingling - he pushes his middle finger inside me and I hiss in pain, then the next second in pleasure as he places his thumb on that little nub that he can drive me crazy with.

\- Don't touch me, Robb - I try to wiggle out of his grip still, but more and more of my efforts are directed into fighting the urge to show any sign of my enjoyment as he keeps working on me, opening me up for him. - Don't fucking touch me - I repeat but my voice cracks as he adds a second finger.

\- You don't want me to stop, not really, do you, my love? - he coos in my ear, his voice laced with derision and as I open my mouth to cut back, only a moan comes out and he chuckles, kissing my neck, biting gently to coerce some more sounds of appreciation out of me.

\- You look so fucking beautiful now - he says when he straightens up a little to get a better view of me writhing against him and I open my eyes to watch his face, looking for a sign of mockery, but there is none. - You don't believe me, but you are so pretty, fallen apart, flushed and messy like this, with my fingers inside you, your juices dripping down my hand… that stuck-up, perfect little southern princess gone, giving place for something else, my fiery, northern queen, fighting me, swearing and hitting me, but still eager for me to fill her up, isn't she? - he leans in and kisses me tenderly as he finally replaces his fingers with his member, making both of us sigh in exhilaration, kissing each other once more as he goes all the way.

When he finally lets go of my hands, laying me back on his precious papers, I wrap them around his back and neck to support myself as he starts rocking back and forth inside me. We move in sync now, our hips meeting with every thrust, like nothing was more natural than making love right in the middle of a heated fight and the only sounds in the room are of our skins touching and our breaths coming fast broken only by a moan or a grunt every once in a while. Before long he pulls one of my legs over his shoulder, and drives deeper than ever, making me cry out, gripping his shirt and fisting his hair, pulling and pushing him at the same time, calling his name in agony and joy, louder and louder as he takes me faster and faster, driving me over the edge with a breathless wail, not faltering, not stopping, riding me all the way to the other side of my climax before taking his own, baring his teeth and mumbling in my neck, ripping my dress at places as he comes undone.

He usually needs more time to recollect himself, but here in his study, with me splayed over his desk, he only takes a minute to stand up and take a few uncertain steps back from me. He watches me heaving in the aftermath, trying to get my head clear without use and starts to speak.

\- I didn't mean all that - he blurts out at first. - I mean the first part about... your father and giving me an heir - he goes on, tucking his shirt into his pants, trying to get his outfit in order again as I sit up, looking over my wrinkled dress. - The part I meant was of how much I enjoy seeing you shed that obedient facade and finally stand for something, showing me who you really are and what you really think of me.

\- I didn't mean all that - I repeat his words as he rests his somewhat hurt gaze on me. - You are just so protective, so strict and categoric, unwilling to compromise that it makes me feel like you want to imprison me here. It makes me feel trapped, scared and angry at you - I admit, just realizing how much of my frustration comes from this.

\- I just... - he steps closer, running his fingers through his messed up hair. - I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt out there or worse, captured and used against me.

\- You could send some men with me - I offer, reaching out and pulling him against me, still seated on the hardwood table. - Just a few you can spare. I can also go in disguise from the Flints' Fingers, avoid the Iron Islands, any unwanted attention. Once I'm down south I would have men of our own guarding me and I promise I would write to you every day.

\- You've been thinking about this, haven't you?

\- I knew you wouldn't be happy about me going, but I never expected you to be this upset.

\- I'm only upset because I care for you, Elynna, you have to know that - he leans down to kiss me softly. - I love you - he whispers over my lips, almost like he was ashamed of it, but making my heart soar as he says the words -, more than I ever thought I would and I'm afraid to be without you, you have to understand.

\- I do - I smile, fighting back tears, kissing him back, letting him nibble on my bottom lip a little before I pull away. - I feel safe here, in your arms and I don't want to leave either, risk everything you are fighting for, but it's my father and he may be dying, I have to try.

\- I'm sorry I was a senseless prick - he smiles at me apologetically and I shake my head at him.

\- I'm sorry I told you to get your head out of your... - I trail off, not wanting to repeat the phrase.

\- That was harsh and quite... - he grins trying to find the right word, watching me blush bright red. - unexpected to hear from your mouth. Such dirty words from a lady like yourself - he chuckles seeing how embarrassed he got me.

\- You were really getting on my nerves - I try to defend myself sheepishly.

\- Maybe I should do that more often - he murmurs to my neck, peppering my skin with light pecks, before kissing me once more, deep and hard, letting me know just how much he likes my dirty mouth.

\- I should go and... get cleaned up - I sigh when we part and he smiles, amused and sad to see me go at the same time.

\- When do you plan on going? - he asks as he helps me off the table and I hold on to him feeling how sore my legs really got from the roughness they endured.

\- In a few days, the sooner the better - I suggest and he nods, acknowledging my answer. - Now go back to your papers, will you? See you at dinner?

\- At dinner before bed, wife - he smiles gathering up his files fallen to the floor, watching me leave.

I turn back from the door one last time, to look him in the eye, shaking my head in disbelief. He gives me a puzzled look.

\- I just wanted to say that... I love you too, Robb - I smile at him and he smiles back, all white teeth and kissed-raw lips, a slight blush creeping on his cheeks as he sits down and I finally tear my gaze away to walk out the corridor.

I couldn't care less about the guard's vary look outside as I make my way towards my room with my messy hair and ripped dress with the biggest smile on my lips, not believing what just happened.


	4. A Gift from Highgarden

I set out for New Barrel just three days after our fight, packing in a rush, leaving my duties of the household to Lady Catelyn, afraid Robb might change his mind any minute.

Fortunately, he did not; he even escorted me and my two guards to the seaside for 3-days ride from Winterfell and made me swore on everything that's dear to me that I'll not get hurt and write every day once we get to New Barrel. We spent the two nights in two different inns on the way making love and talking into the dawn before riding all day, trying to make the most of the little time we had left to spend alone.  
He was anxious to let me go but knew he had to accept my decision to go if he wanted to keep me by his side; a thought he had struggled with until the very last moment. Before he had helped me on the boat he kissed me so hard, held me so close like he thought he was seeing me for the last time and honestly, I understood; I felt like that every time he left for the frontlines.  
\- I'll come back to you, Robb, have a little faith in the Gods - I whispered to him as he held me. - They have brought you home to me every time - I tried to smile at him through my tears before he kissed me for the last time.  
I watched his figure getting smaller and smaller as we parted from the North to sail south, thinking that it may have really been a bad idea to go, dangerous, stupid, but my doubts soon faded like my tears.

The two men, Lord Jon Dustin of Barrowton and Lord Martin Ryswell of the Rills were the two lordlings (who happened to be cousins) Robb had chosen to keep me safe were pleasant company; both of them attentive to the extremes, making sure I was eating enough and getting plenty of fresh air on our way, keeping away anyone who tried to approach me. They told stories to me about their fathers and grandfather who had fought alongside with Lord Eddard in the Rebellion and many other legends of the North; about the Children of the Forest, the White Walkers and the building of the Wall, stories that were less known in the Reach, but were told almost like history by the northerners.

The voyage was quite long and uncomfortable, but still much better and safer than on horseback or in a carriage through the war. We docked after 10 days at sea in Old Oak and rode for 5 more with our escorts to High Garden, where my father has been transported to in the meantime, so the best maesters could treat him. He was feeling better by the time I got there, his fever lowered, and his mood improved significantly in the coming days from my presence.

I didn't tell Robb, but my father and I, we shared a special connection. My mother was always very condescending, very protective, treating us like little children while my father always lifted me up, treated me as equal, gave me the opportunity to become more than "just" a lady. We read books together, had discussions about politics and affairs of a house, he took me hunting and to some of his diplomatic journeys to other houses to see how they worked, how they lived. In hindsight, I know he was grooming me to become his heir, I was his eldest and he did not have any sons, it was only natural he wanted to give me a base to start from so I wouldn't be completely dependent on the man I would marry one day.  
I was grateful for that and I loved him so deeply that I had crossed half of Westeros risking getting caught in the war to come to him. He knew what my arrival meant, what I had to do to get here and he was thankful for every minute we spent together.  
He asked mostly about the war, a topic I didn't know much about, only what Robb had told or wrote to me directly. I tried to keep my distance from the matters of the war so I could keep a cool (or maybe cooler) head when Robb was gone. He understood, but I knew his uselessness bothered him, he was a knight, after all, even before he had wed my mother, his job was on the battlefield, on the tourneys, not lying in bed for weeks.  
\- How is he treating you? - he asked abruptly one night when I was reading to him about Torrhen Stark, the last King in the North before my husband. His fever was running a bit higher then, he was half asleep, otherwise, he never would have asked it, thinking it was none of his business anymore. But he had a soft spot in his heart for me and when his guard failed, the questions must have slipped. - Are you with child yet?  
The words got stuck in the back of my throat as I reached for his forehead gently. I took a deep breath.  
\- Not yet, but he treats me like any king should his queen, Papa. He loves me.  
\- What's love to do with marriage, El, is he there to protect you? Does he give you everything you need?  
\- Yes, yes, Papa - I said with a smile. - He is honorable, he is a good husband, Nana made me the luckiest lady in the world when she chose him for me, you don't have to worry about me.  
\- Why did he let you come here then? Sail here, alone? - he furrowed his brows frustrated. He thought Robb didn't care about me enough to come with me.  
\- He had no other choice - I assured him. - No man could keep me from my Papa, not even the bloody King in the North - I grinned at him and he smiled a little in response. He fell silent for a minute while I put down my book and tucked him in.

\- Are you not cold up there? - he questioned, his hooded eyes resting on me as I stroked his greying hair out of his face, chuckling at the question.  
\- Not anymore - I answered, thinking about how my bed felt colder here than in Winterfell without my husband's body beside me. - Now rest, Papa, tomorrow we will continue with the story - I promised, kissing his forehead before I left for my room letting him sleep.

I was still thinking about my father's doubts when I sat down beside my desk in my room grabbing a piece of paper to start writing my daily letter to Robb. My grandmother kept asking the same questions as Papa did and pressuring me to return to Winterfell as soon as possible, afraid my absence would weaken my marriage, but if anything, it had been strengthened by the distance and the time spent apart.

Robb had told me he loved me before I left, he had shown me too in his own ways, but the letters we exchanged had revealed a different side of him, that he had hidden from me while I was by his side.  
I received a raven from him every few days and I sent mine with a short message every day as I promised. I wrote to him about my days, how my father was doing, what my family has been up to while I was in Winterfell; described the gardens, begging him to promise me that he will walk the paths with me someday, the seeds I acquired at the markets that I wanted to grow in the Glass Gardens at home. I also asked about how he and the family were doing too, if I could take anything home for them and he answered everything in detail, telling me about the matters of the household, the visits he got from his bannermen, how the war was proceeding, what Jon had been up to. He wrote more to me in his letters than he ever said to me in person, which was surprising and a bit strange at first, but like my father's, Robb's guards must have been slipping too. His feelings slid onto the pages, the words almost uncharacteristically emotional and honest.

"You are barely gone, but I find myself waiting eagerly every morning to read your letter over breakfast, proof that you are well and thinking about us."  
"Dearest Elynna,  
I write this letter to you after midnight, so forgive me if this makes no sense at all. I just couldn't sleep and now I know how you must have felt when I was the one who went away for so long. I wish you would be here, my love, sleeping soundly in my arms, your chest rising and falling pushing against mine with each breath, your little sounds helping me fall back asleep."  
"Even Grey Wind misses you, he sleeps next to your side of the bed now instead of mine and often I find him at the heart tree curled up where you used to pray with him."  
"I couldn't sleep last night, I kept turning in our cold bed haunted by my doubts without you there to chase them away. I miss your touch, my love, the way your fingers run through my hair soothing me, how your lips on mine make me forget everything, I miss the comfort of your body against mine, the way only a husband can miss his wife."  
"Jon asked about you in his last letter, and Mother and Sansa worry all the time about your safe return. I can't blame them, I wish you were here already, by my side, safe and sound in Winterfell."  
"It's been snowing heavily in the past days, I hope it will die down by the time you reach the North again, I wouldn't want you to ride in this weather."

His writing was crisp and orderly, but his words made me cry and laugh, blush and worry depending on the day. I reread my favorites every night before bed to help me sleep, imagining him laying right next to me.  
I missed him more than I could have anticipated. I never thought how my heart could ache reading the various endearments he addressed me as, the way he expressed his deepest feelings like never before and I soon found myself itching to sail back home.

So, a moon and a half after my arrival to Highgarden, when my father was on his feet again, feeling better and better with each day and I started to get annoyed by Grandmother's crooning about me losing my power over my husband, I decided it came time for me to return to the North.  
Though I was not looking forward to the ride and the days spent on the sea, I couldn't wait to set foot in Winterfell again to find out if the person who's words kept me company in Highgarden would be the same as the one welcoming me at home.

I sent my last letter to him from an inn on the King's Road, just a day away from Winterfell when both I and my companions were tortured and in agony from the journey behind us. The next day a group of Stark bannermen rode to escort us on the rest of the way, with plenty of food and rested horses to get us to Winterfell as quickly as possible.

My heart beat faster as I crossed the gates into the courtyard in the early afternoon that day, but this time it was nothing like the last; I felt excited, relieved and happy to be finally home, my eyes searching for Robb, to finally lock eyes with him, his cloak billowing behind him as he strutted across the yard with Grey Wind in his heel, a wolfish smile on his face I rarely saw before. He pulled my sore body from the saddle straight into his arms without regard to anyone else around us as he kissed me, greedy and thirsty for my lips and I smiled and kissed him back at the same time with my hands around his neck, on his cheek, breathless but never happier. We parted slowly and I couldn't help chuckling as he leaned in for a few more quick pecks.  
\- I'm sorry - he muttered in response, a bit embarrassed by his own enthusiasm, but I hushed him gently.  
\- No need to apologize, my love - I caressed his stubbly cheek, letting myself get lost in his eyes, his eyes that shined with emotion, so many things all at once that words cannot summarize, but I saw his relief, his joy, the tenderness he only wrote with before.  
\- I missed you so much - he smoothed a strand of hair out of my face, kissing my forehead. - I never missed anyone quite like this - he whispered almost shyly into my hair, still holding me close.  
\- Me neither - I shook my head at him, kissing the corner of his mouth. - I never thought I would miss the cold and the howling of wolfs at night - I ran my hand over Grey Wind's fur who would have easily toppled me over as he rubbed himself against me affectionately if it wasn't for Robb's hands holding me steady -, miss your arms around me, holding you in mine - I hugged his neck tightly and he squeezed me closer once more before he let me go so I could greet the rest of the family.  
Sansa hugged me tight as her mother commented on my tanned face with a smile. Arya kept a distance but even she said that she was glad I made it home in one piece.  
\- I brought all of you gifts - I announced proudly. - Poor Lord Jon and Lord Martin had to help carry them, for which I am most grateful for - I bowed my head to my guards who I grew kind of fond of during our journey together. - I hope you enjoyed Highgarden as much as I did your company, gentlemen.  
\- They brought you home safely and for that, I am more than grateful for - Robb put his hand on Martin's shoulder. - Please, join us for dinner this night so I can reward the both of you for your service.  
Both men accepted and thanked Robb for his words before taking their leave to reunite with their families and we went inside, so I could get a bath and change my clothes.

Once I was clean, I joined Robb in his study, blushing a little remembering the things that happened there the last time I visited him.  
\- Elynna - he called my name softly when he saw me. - Shouldn't you be in bed, resting? You must be tired.  
\- I plan to go to bed in a few hours, but now I want to spend some time with you, our family.  
He smiled wide before he motioned over to his work.  
\- Can I finish these and join you in a bit? Perhaps for a walk in the Glass Gardens?  
\- Sounds lovely, but I just want to give you the gift I brought - I drifted closer to him, walking around his desk. - It will take only a minute, I promise.  
\- Then where is it? - he smirked at me. - There's nothing in your hands, my love - he pointed out and he was not wrong.  
\- It's not an actual present, but it is a gift - I teased him, arriving at his side, making him look up to me. He leaned back and sneaked his hands up to my waist, pulling me closer.  
\- Well, what I think you may be thinking of will take a while longer than a minute, but I'm willing to let that go - he licked his lips, exactly like a wolf about to eat me alive.  
\- Well, it's not that… - I smiled at him, blushing slightly. - But it's something that will make you very, very happy, I believe - I lead his right hand over to my belly, just about to where my navel is.  
\- Will it? - he asked breathlessly, not knowing what I was trying to imply. I looked at him for a long moment, waiting for him to try and guess it, but he stayed silent, watching me expectantly.

\- I'm with child - I finally said, watching his face as he fully realized the meaning of the words, first looking shocked and confused then he smiled, gasping.  
\- Are you sure? - he choked out shakily.  
\- I was supposed to… flower more than three weeks ago and I started to feel quite sick in the mornings a week before I started for home. Maester Lomys confirmed it just a few days before we rode for Old Oak - I explained with a soft smile playing on my lips, stroking his curly hair as he leaned his head against my stomach, pulling me closer.  
I wanted to tell him so badly since the moment I had known, but I didn't want him to learn it from a letter, I selfishly wanted to see his face as he realized that his legacy was going to be safe that I'll give him an heir finally. From the moment Maester Lomys smiled at me and said the words I wanted to shout it from the rooftops for all Westeros to know that we were finally about to become a real family. I couldn't wait to hold them in my arms like I was holding their father right now.  
I felt him shudder under my touch before he straightened up, tears falling down his cheeks, trying to wipe them away with the back of his hand without use. He took a deep breath and smiled at me, ear to ear.  
\- How far along can you be? - he asked on his tremulous voice, sniffling as I kept playing with his stresses, fighting my own tears.  
\- Around two moons, may have… conceived right on this table - I chuckled and he laughed at me, his eyes crinkling at the corners, his lips unable to stop smiling.  
\- I can't believe it - he sighed, shaking his head. - I…  
He sighed again, excited and positively shaking from nervousness in my arms.  
\- Are you happy, my love? - I asked.  
\- Yes - he nodded, standing up. - Yes, how could I not be? - he kissed me passionately on the lips.  
\- I was afraid… - I started to answer but quickly decided against it, not wanting to ruin the moment.  
\- What were you afraid of, my love? - he asked gently taking hold of my face so I would look up at him.  
\- It's nothing, my love, doesn't matter now - I averted my gaze, kissing him once more, trying to backpedal, but it was too late, his smile faded away as he realized what I was trying to ask.  
\- You were afraid I would think of Roslin - he half asked, half stated. - About what happened to her, happening to you.  
I sighed, leaning my head against his chest. I regretted having said anything at all.  
\- Yes - I whispered into his shirt apologetically.

It was common knowledge that Robb's first marriage was a tragedy in every aspect, my Grandmother didn't try to hide it from me. Robb was betrothed to Roslin Frey whom he had no choice but wed to be able to cross the Twins when he first marched for King's Landing to dethrone the Lannisters and their bastard. He took Roslin as his wife and she fell pregnant shortly after, they rumored with a son. Robb was halfway through Westeros when he got the news: his wife had miscarried and fell ill, making Robb turn back to the Twins only to hold her in his arms as she drew her last breath, cursing the Young Wolf of the North.  
At least that is what people said. The alliance with the Frey fell apart shortly after, causing a major setback in Robb's revolt as he had to first subdue his late allies before he could go on destroying his enemies, who had plenty of time to recuperate in the meanwhile.

He didn't pull away like I have expected him to, he kept his hands on me as he spoke, only his voice became a bit distant.  
\- I was worried to marry a second time because of her, afraid the same thing would happen, but… - he trailed off, his hand fiddling with my hair nervously. He bit in his lower lip nervously.  
\- But?  
\- I talked about it with Jon a lot since then and he said to me that these things happen so we could learn from them, through them and I learned my lesson, Elynna - he glanced at me then back on the floor, ashamed. - I mistreated my wife, I married her out of duty and then abandoned her, using her family to get what I wanted. My wife died when she miscarried with my child and they betrayed me in a second - he said, his voice going weak. He took a deep, shaking breath. - For a long time I thought it was the way of the Gods to punish me for my greed, for my arrogance and maybe it was, but now I can see clearly - he looked me in the eye finally, his irises deep like the sea, swirling with raw regret. - They only tortured me so I would not repeat those mistakes with you and I intend not to. I couldn't bear losing you - he whispered, his lips trembling, brows furrowed in despair. - I may not have respected and loved Roslin as much as I should have, but I love you more than my life and I will never let what happened to her, happen to you - he took my hand and pulled it to his mouth kissing the back of it, keeping his lips against me for a long time before I cupped his cheek and tilted his head toward me.  
\- Look at me, Robb - I asked him quietly, my heart heavy with guilt that I brought it up. - I'm not sure why I asked, I just... I'm sorry.  
\- No - he shook his head slightly. - I should have told you a long time ago - he sighed, his thumb brushing over mine. - I just… I felt so ashamed of it, I didn't want to scare you away, it was all my fault and I wouldn't want you to think that that's something that I would do to you too.

I watched him as he turned away again, watching the fire crackling behind me in the open fireplace as he struggled to gather his composure again.  
\- Why would I think that? - I chided him softly, running my hand up his arm comfortingly. - You shouldn't be ashamed of this, not with me - I kissed his cheek gently, his stubble stinging my lips. - For all this, all that ever happened to you, may it be good or bad, makes you the person you are today; the man I love more than anything - I smiled at him and he returned it. - I don't care what the Gods think of you, Old or New, you have already proven to me Robb Stark, that you are a good man, a good husband and soon a father to all the little princes and princesses that we are about to give the North - I said with a grin and he chuckled, his smile wide and bright again. - Your only concern should be praying to the Gods that they bless us with a healthy son - I pulled his hand against my belly once again and he ran his hand against my flat stomach tenderly.  
\- Or daughter… - he murmured, kissing my forehead. - To think that I'll be a father soon - he chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief and I joined in.  
\- It'll take a while, but yes, the North will finally have an heir - I assured him, hugging him quickly, the familiar heat of his body lulling me already, reminding me how much I really missed him. - Should we go, tell the others?

I felt relieved that he finally knew and that he was so happy, but most of all, I felt the pressure that had been crushing me in the past months lift a little; I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to conceive and I knew that Robb was also anxious to secure the alliance and his kingdom with an offspring at last. At that moment it didn't matter that the hard part was yet to come, that so many things could go wrong during a pregnancy and even more during childbirth or with a newborn, we only thought about how happy we will be once the babe arrives.

\- What should we name them? - Robb asked as we were laying in bed, still naked after our lovemaking. I was on my back and he was laying sideways on my left pressing against me, his lips on my neck and his left resting on my stomach. He was still beaming like when his mother had nearly jumped into his arms hearing the news just a few hours ago. Sansa and Arya were literally squealing in joy, both instantly trying to guess the baby's gender and wondering what they must teach their future niece or nephew. Robb sent a raven with a short announcement to Jon too.

\- Well, I would think it's obvious that if it's a prince we will name him after your father, Ned or Eddard. I would prefer Ned, but since we are talking about your heir, I think you should have the last word - I shrugged. I had plenty of time to contemplate this issue on the ship on my way home. He lifted his head from my collarbone and smiled down at me. I reached up and tucked a curly strand of auburn hair behind his ear.  
\- Well, in our family we like to give the heir his own name, the second or third boy can have my father's or my brothers' names, but I'll consider Ned for the firstborn too - he said seriously. - How about Barden or Elden? I thought of Eadric too… - he lists a few from the top of his head.  
\- Have you been thinking about this before? - I asked furrowing my brows suspiciously.  
\- You thought only ladies think about their babe's names? - he smirks. - As King, I had to plan on this too, that I'll eventually have a son to take my place, my crown.  
\- I see, my king - I smiled as he leaned in to kiss me. - How about the girls, do you have names prepared for our daughters too?  
\- Just a pair - he replied, chuckling. - Eanna, similar to you; Rhiannon or simply Rhiann, but I don't really mind if they have your beauty - he kissed the tip of my shoulder softly. - Those teal eyes and high cheekbones, tiny pink lips and this silken brown hair - he ran his fingers into it as he said the words. - They would have any lord at their feet.  
\- Any king, you mean? - I teased taking hold of his chin, guiding him to kiss me on the lips.  
\- Oh, wait… Maybe it's better if they turn out like Arya did, boyish and as Stark as they can get, so I get to keep them here longer until they get beautiful like her and get stolen away by some king - he groaned playfully biting on my lower lip.  
\- You are so mean - I swatted his arm and he just grinned that wolfish grin that's infectious.  
\- I may be, but we have to admit, however they will turn out, they will be perfect - he said in a bit more serious tone. - I can't wait to see them run around the castle and fill these walls with laughter - he smoothed his hand back down to my belly where our baby was growing, his eyes following its trail. - And I swear to you that I'll be around to see them grow up.


End file.
